


How Creatures Ruined Themselves

by Brachistochrone



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: I just can't help myself, I know some of you have been bored with a cat who actually doesn't exist, M/M, Other, and sorry for this weird shit, but this is new for me, i don't know what this is, some kinda pets competition?
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 07:38:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6043528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brachistochrone/pseuds/Brachistochrone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Who on earth is the cutest pet in our galaxy currently, BB-8 or Millicent?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Creatures Ruined Themselves

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I haven't translated this fic into English, bc my semester is killing me in any possible way. umm maybe someday.
> 
> Truth is I really need more fanfic about Poe/Hux. Though they were not captured in one single scene in TFA, the battle between TIE fighter from First Order and X-wings from Resistance was commanded by them separately, so why wouldn't I? In addition, does anyone notice that Poe grew up with the story of legend of star-fighter(I can't remember clearly where I've got this, maybe in Visual Dictionary?), meanwhile Hux grew up hearing the great power of Imperial? This is not the whole reason why I ship them, but it is an example to explain why I think there is some tiny connection arising accidentally between them. The opposite thoughts and totally different childhood environment are interesting.
> 
> Tbh I do have some views but I still have no idea why I ship them so much. It just happened, and happens. Even the biggest chance is I can't get any canon I want in the next film, I am still happy. :)
> 
> And thanks to my friends who also ship them, I love the fan works from all of you <3333

1

 

“不吹不黑，BB-8和Millicent到底谁才是真正的新一代萌宠领袖？”

 

遥远的遥远的银河系，D'Quora论坛迎来了它最热闹的一天。也许连提问者自己都没想到， 一个问题的诞生竟像激起浪花的石子般，在宇宙中敲响了回音。

 

Poe躺在床上，冬季的迪卡星被埋没在茫茫风雪中，窗外的太空港，只能窥见一丁点机翼的影子。

 

反抗军王牌飞行员正享受着他今年的第一个假期。两个月前结束的弑星者战役着实让每个反抗军的将士都捏了一把汗，但好在他们赢了，一场艰难却漂亮的胜仗。

 

“反正不可能会有比这更难打的仗了吧，”Poe嘟哝着，手指滑过手机——你能想象在遥远的遥远的遥远的银河系没有手机吗？不能。所以他们有手机，显然的，连证明都没有必要——BB-8在他床边倚着，脑袋偏转六十度仍看不到Poe手机上的内容，“我是说，老天啊，可让我们歇口气儿吧。你说是不是BB8？”

 

BB-8发出一句机械声。

  

“你要玩我的手机？你是个机器人欸，手机有什么好玩的。”话虽如此，Poe作为大概是全宇宙最称职的机器人主人，还是把正在看的网页关掉，随手打开别的软件，挪了挪身子，方便BB-8看到屏幕。

 

……

 

“BB-8和Millicent谁才是银河系最佳萌宠？”

 

新建起的基地中，正在吃饭的暴风兵交头接耳。

 

“绝对是Millicent吧？！瞧它那可爱的小眼睛哦！”

 

“别说得你好像见到过实物一样。我猫过敏，我选机器人。”

 

“Millicent总让我想起咱们将军那张脸——BB-8，毫无疑问。”

 

“你对Hux将军的脸有什么不满？！还有，我见过实物，就在Hux将军卧室门口。可怜的小家伙不知道为什么被赶出来了，哦，你们一定……”

 

谈话被一阵僵硬的咳嗽打断，暴风兵抬头，前不久刚刚加入他们民间小组的那位雷达技工端着餐盘坐在他们一旁。

 

“所以……你们在谈论Hux的猫？”

 

“是Hux将军。”

 

“没错，还有Resistance那只机器人。”

 

Matt推了推眼镜，严肃地思考着要不要加入这场谈话。

 

与年轻将军的交恶并不能阻挡这位年轻指挥官隐藏人格中对可爱事物的热爱，无论是Millicent，还是BB-8，又或者姥爷头盔。

 

Matt拿出刚刚换过的，终于能够上网的半智能机，点开了D'Quora移动端网页。

 

与此同时，事件中心的另一位主角的主人，对即将到来的风暴并没有丝毫的察觉。上班时间不带私人手机就这点不好，一条短信静静地躺在他卧室的手机中

bonus

 

Matt：为什么——该页——无法显示——？？？？（抽出光剑

 

暴风兵：卧槽忘了告诉他D'Qar星有墙……

 

bonus 2

 

链接并没有彩蛋。


End file.
